crystals in the dark
by Mischief1000
Summary: Kristangel dark, a regular teen with a dark secret. Loki Laufeyson, a crippled god with a dangerous past. They meet, and this just might be the shove that pushes them over the edge. Loki/ OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: The Introduction.**_

_**My name is Crystal Hill, I am a young woman or whatever, I guess still a teen, I am after all only sixteen. although if my dark manners and way of life are something to go by, I wouldn't really have any kind of innocence, let me make this clear now - I hate every person in this world, I dislike people, much too gullible, they do not understand, they cannot define truth nor can they tell a real lie. Therefore I spend my time in either a library or exploring, I have - and I am proud to say - but only one weakness, and that is knowledge, my desire to know is great, so great I would go to extreme lengths just to discover the why of something.**_ My words that I had so kindly repeated time and time again in front of every class echoed in my mind, perhaps I was happy perhaps I was not, I had managed to trick every single one of them with my facade of Crystal, none of them had noticed that perhaps there was something beneath my blank mask, that maybe I was not Crystal Hill, but maybe Kristangel Dark, or that instead of just being a strange cruel teen, I had blood in my hands, or that my pale flawless face hid nightmares, so easily concealed behind cheap makeup and a dark smirk, so stupid and gullible, every single one of them, they all deserved death. Specially the professor called Prim something or the other, she had, oh so purposely annoyingly suggested with her kind ass smile- all fake of course- and sweet brown hair that made me want to spit at her to put me in an after school activity. Something about bonding every day after school from tomorrow on, I am of course only going to attend to that because I heard that they can teach me about norse mythology, that I guess is not too much myth considering what had happened only a month ago here, aliens, demigods, a scientist with 'breathtaking anger management issues' , a super soldier and a couple of master assassins, not to mention the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that had somehow managed to create a metal suit that was able to fly around and launch nukes into outer space to hit a bunch of Chitauri, but I guess Stark hadn't been too much of a real secret considering that he had blurted it out in front of the media not more than two years ago.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a loud red-headed, brown-eyed bitch yelled my name "Crystal! Come here! " I walked in fast strides towards the white door hoping to escape the girl whose name started with M and get through that double door that finally would let me out if this hell-hole. "You know I hate you, I know you hate me, but let's face it! I'm the most popular here, so, just to make it clear to you, don't you dare talk trash about me, I'm the best aroundd here, and I know you're a loser, even if everyone else in this little place hac somehow falled In love with the likes of you." I frowned as the annoying redhead caught up to me, I was new in this school, and I'm proud to say that I had managed to get everyone straight about the fact that I absolutely did _not _want anyone near me, but as it apeared now, everyone in this school seemed to love the new girl.

"Look girl, I don't really know who you are, and I most definitely do not even wish to know. So get you fat-ass face out of my sight and never _ever _talk to me, ok? " I put my hand on the door handle and moved my head lazily towards her and fixed her with my worst glare. I blinked a couple of times as I realized her eyes were watering then I smirked as I saw her arm snap up and approach my face. A cruel laugh escaped my throat as I grabbed her wrist without even flinching as her bone snapped and crushed it even more after that in my tight hold

"Never touch me. Don't you dare try to hurt me, because next time, I will rip your arm out of its socket and choke you with it, then I will cut you stomach open and tie you intestines and use them to hang you above the courtyard" as I released her wrist I felt a surge of pride as I realized a bruise had already started forming, I guess a long year of training and survival had finally managed to pay off. she whimpered and ran towards the principal's office - or I suppose so, I guess she could be going to another exit that I don't know about- well at least now I can go home, relax and-

"Miss Crystal! To the principal's office, now!" A loud male voice yelled at me seemenly out of nowhere, they really did hide those things well.

Assholes

"Did you do it?" The principal's pale face was red as a tomato, his fat arms moving up and down as he yelled at me in an outraged manner, my eyes slid off his face as I scanned his office, it was almost bare and every part of the room that did in fact posess some kind of decoration screamed 'this guy has no style at all', a couple of posters hung from here and there, one of them had a fat, slimy green frog simply sitting on top of a desk, under further examination, it seemed that the desk in the poster had the same markings _**his **_desk had, with a grunt I pulled my hands off his cheap brown desk that was stuffed with trash, some chewed-on pencils and a picture of him without a shirt, his man-breats almost bigger than mine sagging downwards.

"I have no idea about what you are talking about sir" my innocent smile didn't face mr. In-so-fucking-powerful-I-can-freeze-your-balls-off -with-a-single-glare

"Did you hit and threaten Max?" So that was her name

"If by hit you mean self- defense, then I guess so. If you think about it, that girl was going to hit me. I of course reacted naturally and grabbed her wrist, I did not know that she could get hurt by a natural hold of the arm" oh yes, I could already see his tombstone '_killed by a girl trying to talk her way out of JUVI'_

His brows went together in a comical way.

"Max said you had attacked her, she never lies" his voice lowering considerably

"Tell me John" I said in a low voice as I stood up from my extremely uncomfortable chair that made my ass feel big, but I guess that was just the chair that was probably made to support a little ten year old child "who can you trust more? Someone that always lies without flaw? Or someone that has never told a lie?" His eyes widened, "the answer is quite simple, you can trust the one that always lies, because as we all know lies are addictive, so you know to relie on the lie and to choose the other path. Now, the one that never lies has made no pledge to be truthful, she can betray you at any given moment and you will not know until you have chosen hell over paradise. Max, a truthful solidary girl may be more than that you know, maybe next time you speak to her you would care enough to sniff at the drugs in her breath, or perhaps the bulge in her pocket that is, coincidentially enough shaped like a cigarett box." With that my pacing stopped and I glanced backwards away from the white haired dinosaur and towards the door with a tiny window encrusted ( or something like that considering that you could tell that someone had cut through the door in an inexperienced manner and then had put a window in the hole) in the middle. I glanced back and nodded at him, his stunned eyes never leaving an invisible stain in the white- colored wall, I turned my body completely and took my leave.

I glanced at my reflection, my green eyes shining with a bright, mockingly happy stare, I sighed as I moved a lock of midnight black hair away from my face, today I was truly hoping to get a job, unfortunately it took me half an hour to find my way out of that cursed labyrinth they call high school. And that added to the time after school I had spent in there had been devastatingly dooming for my crushed dreams. I pulled away from the closed store's window and started walking towards home, where an empty, dark apartment was waiting for me.

As I walked through the now empty streets of new york I smiled, wondering why they would, in fact, be empty, for a place that never slept they were doing quite the lousy job tonight.

As if on cue a loud lightning almost blasted my ears off, interrupting the before-undisturbed silence, I watched with awe as a large tornado like storm that had pieces of rainbows emitting out of nowhere lowered itself into the middle of the street. After a couple of seconds my body reacted and my legs moved towards the unnatural disaster going on in front of me. My hair whipped at my face as strong winds pushed me away from it but I simply _**had **_to know what it was. The rainbow colored storm pulled itself up again revealing a pale body with black hair and thin yet powerful muscles laying in a shallow pool of his own blood, he wore a silver armor with strange markings and a green cape, my mind provided a picture and a name, Loki, as all the files in S.H.I.E.L.D's archives had provided when I hacked it not too long ago.

"Hey are you ok?" I toed the body, hoping that it was not dead, I could run away now, or maybe I should try to carry the man, but for someone so thin and frail he truly looked heavy, wearing all that armor, so I opted for plan C: annoy 'till he wakes up. "Hey, wake up, if you don't move then some police might take you like they did not too long ago with that god- what was his name? Thug? No wait... Thor yeah that's it, S.H.I.E.L.D. might trap you like they did with the hammer... Mjonir was it? " With those words his eyelids snapped open and his wicked green eyes fixed on mine.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy piece of-" his sentence was suddenly interrupted as a fit of coughing hit him, his body shook as he lay in the middle of a street his body blending in slightly with the dark night sky. I stared at him waiting for him to finish coughing _**Is that blood? I think it is, that's it, I'm definitely taking the god home to take some tests on him, who knows? Maybe an immortal's blood heals cancer or something.**_

"Well this filthy piece of friendliness is taking you home with her, so get up and let's go" he scanned my body, as if looking for a sing that told him that I was lying about the hospitality I had so kindly offered to him, a mere stranger, he of course would only see a teen with beautiful complexions and medium sized breasts like everyone else did, my masks were impenetrable. "Don't worry, I'm not lying, and if I was, you probably would not be able to tell, I am after all an expert, nobody can trick me yet, every lie I tell will be trusted."

He opened his mouth to respond, _**with a witty remark **_my mind butted in, remembering all the files about his way of being that had seemed strikingly familiar when compared to Stark's. But before he could utter another word his eyes flickered and for a moment his mask slipped and he showed deep pain,mental and otherwise. then he passed out, leaving me standing in the middle of a street with the loud noises of a waking city, that minded not a bleeding and wounded man with trusting issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : not mine **

Chapter two: the true meeting

If pressed, any of them would have called them drunkards, or maybe even drug addicts, two model- like figures, a male and a female, two green eyed beauties with midnight black hair, with such a resemblance that they could have been confused for siblings. one was bleeding profusely and the other was covered in her companion's blood.

Every person that walked past the pair looked at them as though they felt pity, and something both hated was exactly that. Two pairs of vivid green eyes glared at every citizen that dared talk to them. They walked in a slow pace, set by the injured male, one of his arms draped carefully across her shoulders staining her tight blue shirt with droplets of blood, the other hanging limply by his side, broken bones in three different places, his face showed defeat as when he had woken up the female had yanked at his arm with ferocious strength until he had agreed to go with a raspy and unused voice.

Her face showed a hint of regret mixed in with a ferocious scowl, she dragged the man as his thin figure made it as difficult as possible to move for the girl, it was ten at night yet the girl showed deep exhaustion. her mask slipped slightly cracking her demeanor and showing a hint of the haunted kristangel.

"Loki right?" She muttered attempting to make small conversation with the god before she got to her new apartment.

Tired green eyes examined Crystal as she frowned from the lack of response

"Thought so, my name is Crystal Hill" she closed her eyes waiting for any kind of acknowledgment from the man, a spark of hope shone brightly behind many thoughts and memories, if he called on her lie she would take him home, if he did not then she would simply stop walking and let go of Loki, because if he did not then he was just like everyone else, something to be hated and despised.

"A lie, a well concealed one but a lie never the less" his once- overconfident voice croaked back, lips complaining as the puncture marks on his lips reopened, letting blood run freely down his face once again.

"How would you know?" The Green haunted eyes of a god looked forwards, a dull stare watched millions of people as they moved without purpose. "Hey, are you going to answer me?"

Eyelids came down slowly and two legs stopped walking.

A male scream pierced the night with its inhuman terror

We were walking, awkwardly so, all of a sudden he screamed like a lunatic.

But I guess that is just regular behavior for the god, for example, when I had woken loki, he had just stared at me blankly then after a second, as if realizing he was not being held captive, he proceeded trying to claw my eyes out, the little ungrateful bastard, because even if he was bruised everywhere, and he had cuts and broken bones I was still Kristangel and nobody hurt me, ever.

He was no match for me, because he was wounded, and I am trained to defend myself no matter what.

So here I am now, _hugging _loki as I drag him and trying to get him out of plain view because as zombie- like as he was before. I liked him better like that way, not passed out in the middle on yet another sidewalk after screaming bloody hel.

Expectators all around me try co comprehend why in hell my supposed brother is crumpled on the sidewalk bleeding all over the entrance of an apartment

Said place is my home, a four stories high house to be exact, it is nothing special just a plain home with white walls and lots of one way mirrors that face outwards.

The next moments are a bunch of events crumpled together, and I'll admit not my best. I dropped loki and digged around for my keys, can't find them kick the door open with a steel toed boot and go inside look around, remember that I left loki behind, get him and take a whole half an hour to put him on the large couch I bought yesterday, its white beautiful structure stained deeply with every passing second. I roll my eyes and smile down at him, without realizing it, I had picked up a god that looked just like someone I knew, someone that had changed my life for the worse.

My eyes snapped open, yet I did not see anything. only one thought overcomes my senses _**escape, don't let them touch you. **_I kicked and punched, because even if they had released my limbs they were probably going to torture me again, I knew someone was there watching yelling at me to... Stop. Yes, a female voice.

_**... With that god.. thug? No wait, thor yeah, that's it**_

That girl with the green eyes and black hair that looked just like me, the one that had lied effortlessly about her name.

My limbs stopped moving and my eyes looked around locking after a moment with that girl's

"A- are you done" she asked slowly, holding her left arm with her right hand. She looked at me in disbelief, she was surprised maybe that I had hit her, but no, more like surprised she had not hit back

My mind traveled back to the torture, then my escape, everything came back and suddenly I backed away from the girl, it was probably a trick, she was going to take me back, yet I cannot fight back, I am much too weak for that.

"Loki, calm down, I would prefer that you don't have a panic attack in my home" she spoke softly and then reached out with her wounded arm towards my face, and stopped just shy of my bleeding lips "I'll get you something for that just calm down" she disappeared from my view and retrieved something from somewhere in the same floor. As she came back she held a small box with a wet rag.

"Now hold still, I swear if you hit me again I _will _drug you and kill you in your sleep so just don't okay?"

My eyes stared in disbelief at her and then I laughed, a low malicious laugh, I could feel it, the girl was not lying

Kristangel concentrated on the wounds on loki's face as he looked up at the ceiling without moving so much as a muscle. his green eyes were unfocused, signaling his mind was not there, but instead in the past.

A low voice made him snap out of it

" Loki, you're going to need to... Take off your armor and stuff. I'll just go get some string so I can sew your wounds shut" she left once again,he winced mentally at the words sew. after a moment loki raised his hand and twisted it slightly, ridding himself of all of his upper garments, leaving him only in a pair of midgardian pants.

"Ok thanks" she worked rapidly and effectively, cleaning and sewing deep cuts and putting bandages on them afterwards. After what seemed like a short time she finished. "I'm done now, can you get up?" His eyes closed and one of his arms raised slowly and tightened on the upper part of the couch then slowly he lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Why?" The first word that the god had uttered while completely conscious had been expected, something that indicated he did not quite understand why a stranger would care.

"You look just like him you know, green eyes and black hair with a strange past, he died- no he was killed. I need to know why too. It would just be a waste to kill such an opportunity" she started pacing all of a sudden, a little put off by her confection, because it was true yet she had not known it until now.

"I... Cannot stay here" truth

"You are leaving me" she shot back

"Maybe so" lie , a slight tick in his eyebrow, almost unrecognizable

"Why?"

"I need something" truth

"The tesseract? The staff that controls people?"

"No" truth

"Then what"

"I need information" truth

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"You need to join S.H.I.E.L.D, find their weaknesses" truth

"And what do I get back?"

"I shall see when the time comes, now will you do it?" Truth

The girl assessed every word out of his mouth, she stared at him then nodded, she had her reasons for it.

"Then you shall start tomorrow, for now I need sleep" the god lowered himself so that he was laying there. she turned around and walked soundlesly towards her room, as she reached her door she heard a faint yet echoing whisper

"tomorrow you shall tell me your real name. Crystal simply is a name that does not fit you."

With a smile on her face she opened the door and took off her tight blood stained shirt, replacing it with a loose black shirt.

As her thoughts wandered and her eyes closed, her excitement rose. tomorrow she would not be Crystal, or Ellie, or Autum like she had been the past five years. Tomorrow she would be Kristangel, a spy with strange abilities and one of the most talented liars in the whole universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : waking up

_**"Kristangel dark, subject two hundred and ten, eight years of age, parents: unknown, memory: depleted, no trace of her past should be remembered. Now let her out, be careful, we have injected the new tests on her, the results are unknown."**_

_**An old man in a lab coat turned around and faced away from his colleagues then he quickly opened the stainless metal of the large machine by pressing a series of buttons. as it opened slowly he started moving towards another capsule**_

_**"Demon black, subject number two hundred eleven. Parents: unknown. Age: six years of age, eyes recently changed color after being injected with SH3G, it is suspected that this has also happened with dark, it is difficult to tell because she had green eyes to begin with. Today they will fight, if kristangel wins then the high levels of SH3G are truly having the effect that is desired, if not then they will both be put with the rest. Wake them up now" two men quickly pressed buttons on the machine, electrifying instantly the children. **_

_**Their eyes opened, mirror images reflected, green eyes and black hair. **_

_**"What did you do? That girl, number two ten, she seems different" a dry monotone came out the child's lips, his green eyes taking in every detail of the lab, from the stark naked white walls to every scientist he had ever heard about, his mind gathered every piece of information, joining every memory he had obtained since he was born, names and details joined the rest as he eyes finally settled on kristangel Dark, her eyes glowed brighter than before and light , tense movements found their way into her delicate and young face. Small bruises could be noticed along her left arm from where she had been injected.**_

_**"They said, when I was born, never let them hurt- hurt? To he wounded, yes, never be wounded, kristangel- kristangel? Subject two hundred and ten, eight years, green eyes, parents- parents? Mary ann darkangel, gregory sans- memory? Not depleted, it is inside, no control- no, not wounded kristangel, I am her, I am kristangel dark no one hurts me. Never! Never forget it is the key to your- memory deleted?, not entirely. They died killed just like you. No life" scientist watched with awe as the girl raised her voice**_

_**"Shut her down, it seems she is not reacting well to the injections" the old mad said in a powerful voice as the girl stepped out of her confinement and gripped the man's wrist, making him drop the clipboard he was holding **_

_**"Shut down? Kill? Maybe." Many arms grabbed the girl and threw her into the capsule as it closed she screamed and cried, she heard a voice **_

_**"What are you doing to her?" the kid- demon- asked from where he was, partly standing inside his metal capsule as he watched event unfold.**_

_**"Shut him down too! NOW!"**_

_**As her world darkened she could hear them discussing their conflict**_

_**"She wasn't supposed to hear us, I thought these things were soundproofed!" A man yelled**_

_**"She- she is strong, it seems it worked, and it also affected her mind" no! she wanted to scream she wanted out right now! She was supposed to be asleep, she knew, but she could not, thousands of thoughts entered her mind, every word she had heard, thought or said before breaking her barriers and penetrating everything coming back, death and bloo-**_

Green eyes opened suddenly as kristangel awoke from the only nightmare that usually haunted her, her past. Feet touched the warm ground and a yawn escaped her, instantly she reached for a new pair of skinny jeans that were left on the floor from a week ago, when she had first moved in, when she was done with that she took off the loose green shirt and folded it neatly, putting it inside the closet, she then grabbed another one, this time a tight dark blue shirt that resembled yesterday's shirt. Then she opened her door as she walked into the bloodied living room she noticed the lack of a pretense in the couch

"Hey loki, you here?" Another yawn escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes while standing in the middle of her living room.

"You have made a mistake by bringing me here mortal. I will see to it that you never make a mistake like it ever again" a low velvety voice whispered suddenly with an air of malice. A shiver escaped Kristangel as a cold metal came in contact with her neck

_**"Any last words kid? I'm sorry for this but its either feeding my family or you, and to be honest well... You don't really matter that much anyways we still have the other boy, he seems almost functional, unlike you. Goodbye kristangel"**_

" Loki! You hungry? I think you must be, they couldn't have fed you all that much before" a perky voice very unlike her answered as she pushed the memory away, the slid out of loki's grasp and walked rapidly towards the kitchen leaving behind a startled god that held a knife that was meant to take her life

"Toast" she declared as if making a great discovery "you will eat toast" her hand grabbed a bag of bread unprofessional as she talked to the deity standing in the corner of the kitchen, studying every move she made.

"I could kill you" the god said simply

"But you will not, you need me, more benefits would come out of this if I am to live, you would get what you want and I what I have been created for. If you do so now, I am afraid all you would do here in 'midgard' as you Asgardians call it here is waste your time." Her hand reached for a knife as the bread popped out with a loud sound, she applied butter with blank face, an eyebrow tensing noticeably as the toasted piece of bread broke in her palms reaching for another one she tries again, this time completing the task without any difficulty, her body turned towards the god and her hand flickered rapidly throwing the toast neatly across the air towards loki.

The astounded god catches it, dropping it instantly afterwards as if making sure that it was not going to explode, a smirk crossed kristangel's face as she observed the ordeal

"I guess you do not want it, I must be leaving now loki, please stay in the house whilst I am gone, make sure of it, when I am returning home from school I'll just try to make myself look heroic, attract attention from S.H.I.E.L.D. then I will come back here and wait for them to come get me, meanwhile we will discuss our plans, do you understand?"

"I am not dense mortal, perhaps you should leave before I am tempted to kill you again" she nodded and exited the kitchen, her eyes scanning the living room, taking in the stained leather of the couch as well as the pools of blood on the floor, she sighed to herself and grabbed her boots, today was going to be a long day.

Short chapter today... Sorry, I don't have as much free time lately as I would like to


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

Ok someone new is going to appear in this chapter to explain some things, I will be referring to her as either She or Her or anything like that, you'll find out her name later.

Chapter 4: Captured

I walked down the crowded street, my mind taking pictures and capturing every movement, stories to be told hanging in the air, as if waiting to be absorbed by my brain. My acute hearing caught laughs of happiness and sobs of lament, my eyes wandered and as I walked past a couple they fixed on them. I heard a woman apologizing for mistrusting the man, almost undetectable strains in the voice of her partner showed that he was, in fact cheating. His handsome blond hair moved lightly with the breeze and his blue dishonest eyes stood fixed on the woman, I kept on walking, ignoring the couple, knowing that any input on my part would only worsen their predicament, by my estimate it was obvious that their relationship would end disastrously by the end of the month.

I stole a glance at my watch and frowned, realizing that I would be late in my second day of school if I did not do something soon, I took a sharp turn and walked into an alley, where I took off my boots and socks and put them in my monochrome backpack, a pure black that would put loki's hair to shame, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to come in contact with my ... Other side... without loosing control like yesterday, her dominance inside my brain had caused me trouble, my judgment had been impaired, leaving me angry and later on depressed. How illogical, yet I am used to it, there is her and there is me, she is the one forced into me, with the strengthening gene third generation. Also know as SG3G, I am the one inhabiting body and mind, yet a thirty- five percent of me is... Well perfect. It was supposed to take over, yet it did not, thanks to two- eleven. I know him as demon, his genes mutated quickly, he soon turned one hundred percent perfect, I loved the imperfect part of him, the one that was not affected by the genes, once consumed entirely he was a killing machine, no flaws or faults. he had to be... Eliminated.

My mind returned to the present, a burning sensation in my legs, begging me to move, to run, to simply let go, a snarky voice in the back of my mind approached me slowly and muttered _just for now krist, remember, do not overuse it, I would consume you then, the deal would be off_. I nodded, aware that while she could not see me in the state she was in, she could feel every movement I made. I followed my instincts as for now I needed attention, to infiltrate avengers and recover the information needed to accomplish my own goal as well as loki's. A simple tactic taught to me by the six year old child, who soon developed to be a teen not long after our brilliant escape. I smirked and put one foot in front of the other, soon after I was running, boots bouncing wildly in my backpack, muscles stretching until I reached the speed I have always loved to most; With the ability of the wildest animal and the speed of a cheetah it took me less than half a dozen of minutes to reach my destination, once there I ran a hand down my messy long black hair while my other hand reached behind me and in one solid move took my boots and socks out of my backpack, putting them on I walked calmly towards the run down building, observing as many teens entered the building in a hurry, trying to get to their friends before the bell rung

_Disgusting _a voice hissed in my head, so close that it sounded as though she was standing next to me, whispering orders, waiting patiently for me to obey. I pushed It away, not wanting to lose control once again, therefore making everyone in the school hate me, I frowned as a loud girl pushed me as she tried to escape the large crowd.

"Sorry!" She screamed as she breezed by; trying to see what was going on many people whipped around and stared at me. Simultaneously two things happened. One everyone stopped talking with normalcy and second, the crowd parted, giving me an invisible bubble in with I could freely walk without touching someone. Everyone except one black haired girl, she had sparkling blue eyes and walked calmly forwards, not talking with anyone.

_Seventy percent chance she was not here when I took over, twenty percent she does not have any friends and nobody told her about my encounter with that girl, eight percent she has not noticed you, two percent she knows perfectly well who you are but simply does not care. _Her snarky voice returned suddenly as she pinpointed the girl, repeating every detail without noticing, fast whispers echoed in the back of my mind, signaling she was not aware of doing so. **Name: unknown, age: around kristangel's** even lower another set of familiar information settled evenly _**kristangel dark, subject two hundred and ten, black hair, green eyes, no parents(terminated), suicidal tendencies. **_I snorted as the new detail was added, she must have been referring to when I took loki in, might as well be trying to kill myself I suppose. **Black hair, blue eyes, strange attitude, must watch out. **

"Hey you" I said calmly, trying to sound friendly towards the girl, I imagine that knowing people would do me good. _Stop _now She walked alongside me, eyes darting wildly around, stopping from time to time as strange things crossed her view, she had a tendency to look at anything but me as she talked, sometimes she would wander out of my body if she had enough energy.

"I'm sorry but this is necessary, It might help me later on, and if S.H.I.E.L.D. Decided to do some background check I'll be in trouble considering that the chances that almost everyone in this school thinks I am a mass murderer are quite high." I whispered under my breath, knowing that her acute hearing would catch it.

"Hey you!" I said louder in order to get her attention, a smile graced my face as she turned around and stopped. The crowd kept flowing around us, whispers attacked me as I stepped forwards.

"Yeah?" As I heard her voice something snapped in my mind, a memory spiked suddenly, something I had forgotten came back to me in a rush. My perfect side gasped

_Angel Light. Black eyes? No, blue. Golden hair? No black. Subject two oh eight. EG1G injected. No, its not possible, I- I thought she was-_

_"Shut up!" _I hissed at Her. "Hello, my name is..." My mind supplied my alias "Crystal, I simply wanted to ask you for some help as I am new in this school and don't know where things are, also... It seems I have no friends and seeing you are not intimidated by me, I thought..." I trailed off, hoping to hear her voice once more, maybe She had made a mistake.

"Oh... Sure! My name is Nataly" a smile appeared on her face and I nodded, knowing instantly that she was not lying. This made no sence yet she seemed to match entirely when she was compared to the other experiment " it's true, I have no friends, and anyways I have heard all about you"

"Why do you not have any friends?" I asked as I slowly walked forwards so I was standing right next to her, facing the school. I heard a snort as She did the same, Nataly stood facing away from the school.

"It seems that since... Something bad happened to my twin... I have lost all my popularity."

_Twin. Perhaps Angel was kidnapped that long time ago? Maybe so. This would mean that the EG1G also altered appearances when injected into the bloodstream. Get away from her krist, this girl is dangerous, she is directly connected to our past, making things complicated, she might make them come back, this is bad._

"I have to go home now." She turned her head towards me.

"Classes haven't even-" she was interrupted by a loud bell ringing "actually, classes have just started, we should go inside"

"I'm not feeling to good, it seems I am really nauseated and I-"

_Let's go kristangel, now. I will not agree with any kind of disobedience. Do it now before I am forced to take over_

"Must be taking my leave, good bye Nataly, it was nice to meet you." With that I turned around and told Her to morph back into my body.

_I hate that girl, and I refuse to go back into your head, it seems to be crawling with thoughts of loki, furthermore, with your obsebation skills I will never be able to locate myself, you never even look at the stores, it would not surprise me if you did not know that there is a coffee shop right next to that store you looked at yourself in. _

Realizing what She wanted I turned my head and dragged my feet to the coffee shop, opening the door I walked towards the empty counter where a man stood boredly waiting for costumers "hello, I am new to this area and well, I saw this coffee shop." I put the facade of a shy teenager up.

"Well, hello what do you-" he was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise near the door. His chocolate brown eyes held shock

_There's someone- _

She suddenly stopped as something hard came in contact with the back of my head. Instantly my vision went blurry and my mind slowed down, without warning She morphed back into by body to protect me from further damage.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D, due to strange behavior of your part we are forced to..." His dull voice was the last thing I heard as I quickly fell into uncociousness. My last thought was about Loki, and how I hopped that he would not be mad about me not getting back to discuss our plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The awakening

_Who are you? _A voice confined in my head asked, It's soft whispers echoing around and around until it was nothing but a distant memory of what it used to be, who am I? I am nothing, yet I am everything, I am made up of memories and lies, of perfection and humanity, I am what has risen from the ashes of my former self, I have no name, I am an angel, a fallen angel, someone, something, everyone, everything. I was created from a little girl and nothing but evil, a perverse wish for perfection, something that should not have been yet still is, I am a lie, a lie, a lie, that's all I am.

Yet I cannot say that, if I am unwrapped from my lies, my masks, I am a frightened child that hides in darkness, cowering away from truth and light. "I am Kristangel" I murmur, my voice raspy from something I cannot remember, I see nothing, I am blind, or perhaps my eyes are closed, and I still am hiding, even after the angel project, even after Demon, even after every alias in which I have ever presented myself as, even my first one, Crystal, my original name, and perhaps what made me what I am, a crystal hiding in darkness, something of great worth, buried within a rotten mess

_Who are you? _It asks again, it's voice now showing a hint of anger. It is not Archangel, no, it is someone else, someone that does not know better than to ask such a question, or perhaps someone that does not care, that can see through a lie

"I am a lie" I murmur, this time my voice sounds smaller, more distant even to me, I know those words, I heard them so many times, even if in reality they were only uttered once by Demon, before his death, his last words, everything that summarizes what we all are, us experiments, us fallen angels and demons, victims of the world, born pure lights yet destined to fall, oh so far, too far perhaps. "A lie born from lies, I was Crystal Darkangel, I am nothing now, nothing but Kristangel"

_Kristangel, so you finally decided to tell me you name, in that case it is my turn. I am Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief _it replied smoothly, I drank up the information like a starved man

"What else" I muttered, not because of plain curiosity, no, I needed them, I needed answers and knowledge because my mind was soggy, because despite the constant discordant noises in my mind, the fragments of information, a raspy irritated- and equally irritating- voice, I heard nothing now, not a whisper, not a noise, and I needed it desperately, I needed something to weight me down, I needed it like I have never needed anything before, because without my knowledge I was, and still am, nothing, nothing at all.

_I am a god, and a monster, born from lies just as you have. I am the darkest corner on a realm of gold. I am loki, son of a frost giant something despised by all. So who are you? Kristangel, are you that gentle and charismatic person who tried to feed me a burnt meal, or are you that dark depressed person that is driven by hate and curiosity? Perhaps you are both, but I know better, you are a mere child, one that hides between built up lies and harsh attitudes._

**You... You are right. **I wanted to say. I wanted to say so many things, things that would have confused me so very much was I completely aware of my hyper-senses. But now I was waking, I could feel it, a light reaching from far away, like dawn, taking my darkness and replacing it with something strange and... Irritating

_Krist, wake up, they seem to be watching you. Wake up. Do not force me to do something I may regret..._

"... And so this girl will be..." I could barely hear, a strange feat- for them that is- I could usually hear through titanium, but this...

Solidly irritating...familiar, kind of like.. Archangel...

_Wake up. I simply refuse to keep waiting out here, too many people you know too much about._

"Do me a favor and stop talking. Your irritatingly raspy voice is practically rupturing my ears and your manner of speaking right after taking so many drugs is simply vexing. Now hush." I murmured, my eyes still closed, skin tingling - for lack of better words- from where her breath reached my neck, I felt as she breathed out, as she watched me with her intense green eyes, for a moment I wondered what she thought, why she looked at me with wonder even though she could hear every thought I had, be it selfish or mean or even the occasional nice one.

Until she bit me.

Her sharp fangs digging deeply into my skin. My eyes flied open in an instant, a millisecond later so did my mouth

"MOTHER F- CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST- AGHHHHH YOU B- calm down... Everything is ok... Yeah, she probably has a good reason for it... Like... Deep breaths Krist. Just..." I glared at her, my significantly lighter colored eyes, digging into hers, taking in the trail of blood that now freely ran down her face, her diabolically amused eyes looked right back at me. "Tell me you had a good reason for that. Tell me Arch that you have not just become a cannibal, That somehow will kill the only being it can actually physically touch. And yes therefore killing yourself"

_They are staring at you, it is frankly creeping me out, and also, seeing that my yells where not awakening you I took the easy way out, also by doing the laceration on your neck I managed to extract most of the remaining traces of drugs on you system._ She responded after a second of thought.

"W- who are 'they'?" I murmur

_Look around you Krist, they are all looking at you. Bruce Banner- The hulk. Steve Rogers- Captain America. Clint Barton- hawk eye. Nick Fury. Anthony Stark- Iron man, the Black widow. Not to mention the thousands of shield agents surrounding the perimeter of the building_

I looked away from her face (which coincidentally was too close for comfort), and looked at my surroundings, and yes in fact I was surrounded by people I did not know, yet knew everything about. They all stared at me, their eyes meeting mine as they meticulously swept past them, taking in every color of the the room as well as escape routes, there was a white door somewhere a bit off to my left, next to the door stood a humongous plasma screen TV, in the form of an L was a large couch, not too far off and even smaller one that could be spun around. In the middle stood an expensive looking table holding in place a large needle as well as a folder labeled 'top secret' off to the side stood a wall made completely of windowed panels, making the city below us completely visible, with the large proportions I could not make out anything other than that which stood to an obvious angle from where I was.

I was siting on a chair, a cold metallic thing that even when squinted at could be barely be called a chair, and I do not say this because of the appearance of it, in fact it might have looked like a normal prisoner's chair ( I of course would not know, considering that even for all my crimes I had never been incarcerated or in any way, shape or form trapped). But in fact it was a devilish piece of hell, it's uncomfortable titanium seat digging with force into my behind. The piece holding my back was larger than usual, made to hold my entire upper body, as it reached my head it wrapped firmly around me, forcing me to look forwards, the same thing applied for my arms, the arm rests where twisted around my arm, pieces of metal also digging into my forearms as well as my wrists.

"Why are you staring at me?" I snarled, assuming my best imitation of Archangel

"You where talking to yourself" a cold indifferent voice pointed out from my left, Natasha stood poised against the far wall, next to her stood Clint, next to him in turn, stood Banner, slightly closer to the previously noted white door.

"Not to mention you started bleeding from your neck" Stark pointed out from where he sat, on the smaller white velvet couch, holding what I assumed was a glass of scotch, the seat, turned away from the TV was now facing me completely, although with his height combined with him sitting down in a couch like that was not benefiting him, in fact, it took 'almost-but not-really-intimidating' into 'Not-intimidating-at-all.'

"I suffer from-"

"Please shut it miss Crystal, I do see you have quite a way with words" Fury stressed, then he started talking, sating something that quite honestly irritated me to no end "from now on you are under the supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D, due to strange activity from your part, you shall be observed by our team of highly trained spies." he then walked forwards, hands on the manella folder, which used to lay on the table

"Fury, I do not think that is the most rational way of acting" I replied, voice smoother, trying to charm my way onto him letting me go

He ignored me completely, avoiding my smooth talk like wildfire "We have observed that-"

"Arch, can I?" I interrupted, knowing that A) my conversation with Fury was getting me nowhere

B) This chair was uncomfortable and C) Archangel looked ready to try to take over my body just so she could snap the guy's neck and get this serious conversation out of the way

_I was waiting for you to ask Krist _she responds almost instantly.

"Then let's get this party started" I said, making my intentions quite clear to my alter-self, this was going to be _**Fun.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Dream and A reality

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Clint murmured

"Arch, do it, fifty-fifty?" I asked

_Yes that should be enough_

She replied raspily, her voice filled with a child- like excitement

"Then do it" I responded, mind giving in to the grayness of my heart, to the malevolence of my unwanted perfection

"Did you know?" Arch asked, her voice wavering between a strangely smooth voice and her normal raspy one. A cool breeze caressed my face, It took me a moment to realize where I was.

I layed on grass, its deep, earthy smell, going into my nose, but now, I did not feel the extra- information that came in with sent, or the irritable information that came with sound, not even the sharpness that came intertwined with sight

"Did you know" she repeated, her voice now stronger, leaving the irritable tone behind, taking with it the masks she always wore, now it was smooth, soft, calming, irecognizable, she looked like I did, yet there was a hint of someone else, a hint of cleverness in her eyes, a little twitch in the left corner of her mouth as she lied next to me, making her look as though she knew something nobody else did.

I could feel the grass beneath my naked body, my feet scorched from where they met the harsh ground, the perfection that I was not meant to survive.

I was looking at the stars, they formed strange shapes that held untold stories. I knew where I was, I was where I went for a while every time I gave in to the power, every time the vegetated area would shrink, leaving in order to accommodate the barren land.

Her head was turned, inspecting my face, wondering If I knew, knew what? She never told me anything in this state, she would just look at the stars, from time to time commenting on it, the grass, the barren land, the one that would, sooner rather than later, obliterate my being, turning me into a monster, almost unstoppable, a mindless animal

"Did you know, I used to be a girl?" She murmured

My eyebrows shot up and my lips parted slightly

"I used to be like them, I would play around, I would be regular" her eyes closed, hiding the only clue I had towards what she was now thinking "I used to have misty blue- green eyes. I used to have brilliant brown hair, short, smooth" as she talked she changed, her face, it became different, sharper, her hair turned into a radiant brown then it shortened some, until it reached he shoulders "and my voice, oh I miss it Kristangel, I would sing a beautiful lullaby to my sick little brother, I would sing in the shower, I would sing at my school's chorus, I used to be so kind and amiable. I miss it, I miss my humanity Krist" a tear escaped the confines of her closed eyes, emotion filled her voice, she was feeling, not dry and calculating like usual "I used to wear skinny jeans, I remember, I used to wear a loose jacket, and a single glove, my brother had made it for me, it was black and perfect, I used to run around, dream big, no boundaries, I used to look at these stars, I would make a wish to them, that someday my brother would be ok, that my family got the money it so desperately needed, that I would have every ability I needed, everything, to have what I needed to protect my family from the cruel world, I intended to take the world head on" she stopped, voice falling silent, and after a moment a sob escaped her, full of sorrow and regret, full of that pain, because perhaps she has stepped into the dessert long ago, maybe she used to sit on the burning ground, still does, and now that I had come, an island of healing, one that shrunk every time we came together, one that one day would disappear, leaving us here, in a pit of fire.

"I don't want that to happen to you Krist, I don't want you to suffer like I did. Do something, protect us, I'll protect you as well, we are going to survive Krist, I'll try my best, because even though I could not protect my little bro, or my mother and father, there is still hope for you." She opened her eyes, and my clear green ones met hers, a beautiful forest green, mixed in with a sky blue, ones that looked as though she had lived a thousand years, yet she had never given up hope, she had always retained that naïve wish, something that was not perhaps meant to be, that she could somehow erase all the pain and sorrow.

"Archangel, you are perhaps the most-" I could not keep going, how to describe someone so... Good, childlike yet mature, everything I was not.

"Let us go now, You have something to do Krist, let us hope for the best, maybe there is still hope for your brother"

With that she took my hand and pulled me up along with her, I smiled with hope and we walked forwards, leaving that area that would save us, as we did, clothes started to cover our bodies, a silky, long blue one conveyed her form, it accentuated her body, hanging loosely down to her feet, a strange wavy cut showed one of her legs while the other simply covered her whole leg, and the scar I knew was there, I got a shorter one, it was red, underneath it a strong stretchable material colored black, around my waist a belt full of throwing knives. light enveloped us and we fused. Fifty percent human; fifty percent perfect, an angel, a pure one, not two fallen ones, not two almost demons, just us, as we were born.

"I think she just went crazy..." I voice, resonant, clear and goofy. "... Do something, maybe you shou..." And in and out, ears bleeding power, eyes weeping strength, soul radiating lies and mischief. That was me, who I am "... With one of your machines Stark" the world zoomed in once again, and for a moment I waited for the burst of hate that would envelop my very being.

"...So you will be staying with us, got it miss Crystal?" Another voice, Fury this time, wanting to tell me the exact terms of my being a prisoner, I wanted to retaliate, to sweet talk him into letting me be, because I had not harmed anyone, and quite honestly there were better ways of getting information than to get tortured by eminent death threats and nothing but a raspy voice as company; Before I could express my feelings towards the madness that was going on, I felt a blackness clawing in the back of my mind, consuming my very being, burning away thought and sensation, attempting to take over forcefully; Archangel broke through my set barriers, her anger breaking through her self imposed ones as well.

"Crystal clear asshole" I snarled mind gone to the gutter.

Raising an eyebrow at my sudden change of attitude Fury glance with interest at me

"And do tell miss Crystal, what do you think of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I deplore it" I replied cynically, biting off the end of that sentence

_Almost as much as I deplore you, I wish I could rip your __**other**__ eye out_

"Then what do you think of the Avengers initiative?" He asked, but continued without my responce nevertheless. "With much of your input we might be able to put you in the team, do tell then, what are your powers?"

I was tempted to come back to my senses just then, but maybe it was better to watch from the warm cocoon of Archangel's wrath, the one that protected me from everything else.

"I can do many,_ many_ things Fury, perhaps if you let me out I will show you"

"She seems different" Banner murmured softly, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head

"What's going on?" Natasha finally murmured as she came out of the trance she had seemingly fallen into as I fused.

I lost complete control then, not even a silver of conscience remained of me, I disappeared, leaving nothing but a hint of hurt behind

_Let them suffer, let them burn, the rage of an Archangel will do what I need, make them pay! _

I wanted to tell them this, but by now everything was black, I faded into nothingness with one last frown

And what was I supposed to do now?

Her mind was quite roomy when she wasn't around, that's for sure... But perhaps I needed her, the rage that consumes my being is quite painful, I would need to say so myself as well, I needed her to absorb it like a sponge.

An Archangel, that is what I truly am, better than most yet still mortal, needing a silver of truth within every lie, I am one that hates so much more, yet not as much as a god, so who is to understand me?

Nobody, that was the answer, only He, the one that has suffered even more than I ,**Loki**.

Yes, I thought of him as well, but I hid those thoughts well, behind the pain of a robbed childhood and what-not, I have been... As some would put it, desensitized, only when in a realm of no reality I feel what I used to feel before my world crashed. I looked at everyone in the room, at Stark's handsome face, Fury's furious (ha, ha) frown, Natasha's inspecting look, Clint's amused and curious stare, the Captain's worried and defensive face, and the Hulk's contained stance, I noticed we were missing the friendly neighborhood god a while ago, but failed to mention it, nothing to worry my counterpart with. I glanced down at my body and then looked up to fix my glare at Fury's only eye.

"Look here Awii, you either let me go or I free myself, but if you make me do the latter, I make no promises of leaving every S.H.I.E.L.D. Personel out there unharmed, pick your failure, Nick." a snort resonated off to my left and Krist's eyes rolled towards the sound.

"What did you just call him?" Tony asked, taking a break from sipping at his very expensive drink.

"Awii, **A**sshole-" with every syllable murmured, my feet became more stable as they met the ground with force. "**w**ith" after the 'h' came out of my mouth I pulled my left arm from its confines, shattering through metal.

"**i**gnorance" It all happened in an instant, and as three fourths of the sentence came out of my mouth (and my other arm came out of where it had been trapped) gasps of shock filled the room, some reached for their weapons, but before they could fire at me, I already had the end of the sentence out " **i**ssues."

And that simply, I snapped.

The borrowed body slid out of the 'chair' with ease and I stood up, I smirked knowingly at the pure hatred emitting from Fury's only visible eye and ran towards the man, arm raised, ready to punch the living daylights out of the dick that dared trap me; my hand neared his face, specifically, his cheek- the main target- was as vulnerable as a newborn rabbitt.

I was stopped by sudden pain within Krist's limb, and in my sudden rush of malice I had forgotten the rest, a highly qualified team of freaks.

An arrow spouted from the arm that had been attacked, blood seeping from the wound. I raised the other arm, willing to keep going, knowing that my healing abilities would make the pain stop in a moment. Three bullets indebled themselves within my arm, and my world turned black for a second, making a flashback come to the light.

_"You wish to protect them? Well then, if you wish to do so, come to us, we will not hurt your parents as long as you come" a hand, soft and innocent and weak and trusting (my hands) grasped onto the others, willing to believe anything and everything. "Hope" that young naïve voice, stupid, stupid, stupid (my voice) "no more blood and tears" and so they grabbed on, to me... No more, no more... And then darkness, and then the emptiness of nobody to live for, and then nothing but pain...__** That's what I get for trusting...**_

And so I bolted, nothing good comes from living in the past, from letting old fears consume you.

But I cannot care less, I am incapable of letting go, I cannot forget, I cannot forgive. My anger shall burn forever, and all I can do to avoid getting burnt is to run.

Letting my counter part's arms drag behind me like the dead weight they now were, I turned and leaped towards a window. A roar emmited from behind me as a beast was let loose.

Wails coming from somewhere, invaded all my sences, my ears rung, I could taste the fear.

It was discusting, weak.

It was I.

And then more pain, from my legs, and arms and back, it all exploded, I slowed down with every hit but did not stop. I looked around (like the caged animal I was) and head butted a window. Leaping head-first towards shooting guards and an unforgiving ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unknown Memories

Man, it hurt.

Pain. Every. Fucking. Where.

My face hurt in seventy-five different places.

Almost half of those wounds I could feel had gone through.

All the bones, in ALL of my limbs were shattered. I was useless, I was trapped... And a certain little girl was about to get her non-existing ass beat into next week. The fool had ruined my plans.

"I see that you're awake." A stern voice declared off to... Somewhere. I couldn't feel my ass, much less identify where a voice was coming from. "I'm really impressed you made it, really, you should be dead." I had no idea who the stranger with the loony voice was, but they sure sounded disappointed that I had made it.

"Y-yeah, 'm af-afdeid so. Now, whe' da fuck is tha' bas- bastad... Wha' da fuck happaned to my tee'h... Of wai, I can fee' 'em comin' back... There we go, now, I'll just have to wait 'till my eyes heal" my voice started out as the softest of groans, in fact, I was almost certain the man had barely heard it.

In fact... It seemed that he hadn't after all, there was no mistake, or maybe there was, but for the next two minutes I got no response whatsoever.

"Hey, dude, you there? Can you hear me now?! HEY! LOOK! I THINK I FEEL LIKE ESCAPING!" Which was a total lie, the only intact things in my body were my brain (newly healed... I was pretty sure the holes LEADING to those brain wounds were weeping blood.) My voice box, my heart, my teeth... And well yeah, maybe my left lung...

Strangely enough, it seemed that the room was empty.

"You failed me." A voice declared, this one different, one that did not fail to freeze my insides.

Not to mention make me almost jump out of bed, which in turn, lead to exploding pain in my neck, limbs, head... And well, everything else.

After muttering a long string of words that would have my mother twisting in her grave, I answered "No, _**I **_did not fail you, _**Archangel **_failed you, not to mention she also failed _**me"**_

"Archangel, you say?" As the last of his sentence left his mouth, my left eye finished healing, I opened it instantly and focused it on the god who lingered off to the far wall, using... Fuck, what the fuck was that dude wearing? Those fucking jeans looked like they were... Fuck... Fuck, just, NO. "You seem to want to blame some-"

He was interrupted by my immediate laughter. HE, a supposed GOD full of intelligence and the like, was wearing MY loosest jeans and shirt. "What the fuck, you're wearing my stuff! Oh, gods, I need to take a picture" my other eye flickered open as well, and as I did so, a bullet came out of where it had been buried deep within my cornea. Damn.

His green eyes narrowed, and with a flicker of his now apparently healed wrist, his usual armor appeared, the only difference from the usual was that it was filled with dry blood and was ripped everywhere. It was yesterday's.

"Huh, nice" I murmured, now having calmed down.

He neared me.

He looked like he wanted to stab me.

"Archangel. And do pray tell, who is your friend?"

"Won't tell!" I pouted childishly and stuck my tongue out, not surprisingly, it had a hole in it.

"Let us make a deal then, perhaps this way you may be able to help me."

"What kind of deal?" I asked curiously, my stomach constricted, and I felt like I had swallowed bullets.

"I shall heal you instantly, and in exchange you shall answer my questions." He walked forwards and extended his hand, I presumed he wished to shake it.

"If you want to seal the dial by shaking something of mine, you'll have to shake my tongue, my hands are further occupied"

He looked at me like I was rotten garbage, then proceeded to point his finger at my belly button and muttered an enchantment.

Next, all I knew was pain, every single inch of my body tensed, and every wound seemed to reopen, causing thrice as much pain as before.

I blacked out.

_The sky was blue. And as I looked at it I felt contempt. _

_I cannot feel contempt. I am a fallen angel after all,a monster, an experiment._

_Then, what is this feeling? I am looking at clouds, thoughts that are not mine pop into my head. What is this? _

A memory. Not mine, then whose?

_"Annie! Time for lunch!" A sweet voice reminded me from a home far away, my own mouth moved without my consent_

_"Coming mother!" A sweet voice filled my throat, enticing, light, beautiful. Familiar._

Archangel's

**"Did you know, I used to be a girl?"**

She had said, while in a blank tance. She was telling me... What I did not know.

**"I used to be like them, I would play around, I would be regular" **she would be like a child, look at the clouds on top of a beautiful hill; and she felt like this, luxurious short hair flowing around her.

_Legs that were not mine stood up, and Archangel had skipped towards the home, a small adove, made with wood and some other natural materials._

_I entered the home, not long afterwards a thought poped into my head._

_**Mmmm, mom made stake, it smells delicious.**_

_"Is dad going to join us today mom?" _

_"No, he hasn't returned from work yet Anne, it'll just be us."_

_A nod. After that, they ate quietly, the only sounds were of forks scraping the plates._

_"Do you want to help feed your brother taday? I think I'll go outside to collect some berries."_

A lie, although it seemed that Archangel had not noticed.

_"Yes, mother" Archangel responded enthusiasticaly, flashing a smile towards her retreating mother._

_She got up from her chair, collecter the plates and piled them up in the middle. She then grabbed a clean plate from the counter and filled it with what little meat was left, she then proceeded to walk towards what appeared to be the only other room in the intire home_

_"Brother," she whispered as she entered the doorless room, her eyes were fixed upon a small lump in the bed. For the first time I noticed the mangled bunch of yarn she wore upon her left hand, it was the one she had told me her brother had made. "Are you awake yet? It's time for luch."_

_No answer came, so she proceeded towards the bed, plate in her right hand, her left was outstreched towards the lump._

_She reached the bedside and slowly moved the blanket that covered the tiny being._

_When she was done a small boy was revealed. His head was shaved, and his skin was a sickly white. The worst part were the eyes, they apeared open, but they were glazed over, a though the boy were bilnd._

_Archangel stood there calmly for a couple of minutes. _

_The boy did not blink. A hand reached towards him and clasped his hand._

_It was feezing._

_A high-pitched, terrified scream erupted from Archangel's throat, she dropped the plate, it shattered and scattered millions of pieces across the tiny room._

_The boy was dead._

A scream.

Pain.

Death.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT! I'LL KILL HIM! IKLL FUCKING KILL HIM" a shrill voice rang.

My voice, but it wasn't me.

And then I was moving, and this was different than all the other times I had lost control, I was still there, and our minds mingled.

We were becoming one.

"Stop! Archangel! Can't you see what you are doing? I have no desire to die today, I surely hope you do not either." I fought it, but despite my best efforts there was nothing for me to do, in an instant I held his neck within my hands, and I could feel the pulse beneath my fingertips. And I could see nothing but red spots and a pulsing neck, the life I held without a care.

And damn it felt good, the power, the ire. It was now time to let it all out.

Forget the world, all that I need is myself; forget my values, all that would be important after I was done with this world would no longer hold any kind of worth; forget the rules, I am far above the incompetent fools, I would become the law!

I crushed the neck, cut the lifeline.

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
